Something New
by Sarktld
Summary: [Something a little different, read inside for full details] He was the runt, the baby, looked down upon by his older brothers. Until they realised, he was the best dancer... [Rated for stong Language and sex]
1. Looked Down Upon

((Okay guys this is going to be a little different! Instead of it being ABOUT the cats, it's based on a Teenage boy who Plays the Role of Mr Mistoffelees IN cats! It's basically about four brothers who come home to find their mother dead, and her money gone! They now have to go a public school, and the youngest brother is keeping his new job as a secret...

Read a bit and see if it intrests you! It will take a while to complete, but it's going to be filled with MAJOR LEMONS! And his secret will be revealed in time! I will start writting stories about the actual Cats soon, I just want to see if this will take off or not...))

"Gosh, can't parents take care of their own problems?" Kali grumbled as he sped down the road towards his house. Sighing he turned on the radio, today had just been one of those day's. First, after an extra long dance class, his little brother Ty ran off early again, and while they were searching for him, Kali had forgotten his date with Angelica. When he turned up late was the first strike, but when he had to leave early… Kali sighed and shook his head, rubbing the slap mark on the side of his cheek. His brothers had warned him about rich, stuck up blonds. But it was hard to go to a privet school and not meet anyone else.

Then there was Ty. If his mother had called him home early from his date to tell him that Ty was back or was dead or to ask for his help in finding him. Kali would tell her where to go. Frankly, if Ty wanted to run off every now and again that was his business. Kali grinned to himself. "I bet he's doing ballet lessons." He chuckled lightly and took the turn through the large silver gates to his house, when he was blinded by siren lights. Fuck. No worse than fuck! There was an ambulance and it hadn't left yet! Quickly he parked his car. (A Black Shogun Land Rover) And darted up the pebal path to his house. There he saw a body bag, that was zipped up, yet the figure inside was small, that much he could tell.

Kali was staring to feel dizzy, his head was spinning. A police woman came over to him and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry sir, there was nothing we could do."

Kali opened his mouth to talk. He had to ask, had to clear his mind. He knew fine well who it was, and yet… he still wanted to hear them say it.

"W- who?…" Was all he managed, his voice choked with emotion.

"Elizabeth Wolvin Rigel…Your mother… She was a wonderful writer, I was a huge fan." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. Kali wasn't paying attention, his eyes were fixed on the zipped up bag, and he jumped as men came to lift it away. He was about to lash out, but he remembered his brothers. Quickly he turned and was about to walk away when he came face to face with a larger, more gruff male police man.

"I'm sorry about your mother son, she fell down the stairs see? But there's more! You are the oldest of the Rigel boy's are you not?" The police man asked him. Kali nodded. "Well, we can wither split you up and send you to foster homes, or you can take care of them"

"Why can't we stay here?" Kali asked starting to panic.

"Well, son I hate to be the barer of bad news, but your father has claimed all rights to the house and your mothers money, since she never left a will."

Kali blinked. His mouth slightly open. "He's my step father…" He half snarled. All his emotions now set to anger. He glared up at the house, as if glaring at his family home could cause it to spit the man out.

"Step Father or not, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do!" He said.

Kali glared at him, and threw his hands up in the air. "What the hell, sort of use are you to any of us anyway?" Without so much as another glance in the officers direction he stormed past him and over to the waterfall where he spotted two of his three twin brothers. Kali sighed, he was still dressed in his dancing suit which included a pair of leather pants, and an open red shirt with red top hat. His dark brown hair fell from the side of his hat into his copper eyes that were now riddled with pain and anger. He sat down in front of the other boys and started to pull hands full of grass from the earth. There was a tense silence.

"So where's Ty?" Someone spoke, Kali looked up and was met with intense emerald eyes. He sighed.

"I'm not sure, Cerulean, but if he dares to show his face here tonight I'll kill him!" Kali snarled.

"Please, haven't we had enough killing?" Cerulean said.

Kali scoffed. A breeze whipped past them and Cerulean buttoned up his shirt. Kali watched him for a moment before turning to Phoenix who seemed to be looking at his reflection. "How long have you two been here?" Kali asked them.

Phoenix shrugged, and glanced at Cerulean.

"Since I got out from my ecological youth group. Kali. Do you realise now we won't be able to afford to go to a privet school? We will have to go public and do dancing in our own time."

Kali blinked. This had never crossed his mind. "No matter what, they won't split us up. I'm sure we can find a place to rent out and we can all get part time jobs!" Kali said.

Cerulean nodded. "Yes, team work, we're used to that."

Phoenix gave a small grin when they heard footsteps running up towards them.

"Guy's! I'm sorry I'm late! But listen I-" Ty was cut off as Kali grabbed him by the scruff.

"Where the hell have you been?" He snapped.

Ty winced. "Please, Kali I-"

"Our mother died, and your running off all the time! You could have been here, you could have helped her!" Kali shouted.

Cerulean leapt up and grabbed Kali's arm and pulled Ty free from his grasp. However Ty lashed out next, something the other boy's weren't used to.

"Me? If you weren't on a pointless date, to get some good looking blond into bed you could have been here too!"

"Pointless date?" Kali snapped. "I was not trying to get her into bed." This was a lie, he was lying through his teeth. Cerulean shook his head.

"We don't have time for this, we need to find a place to stay, or so help us, we'll be sleeping out in the streets tonight." Cerulean looked from Kali to Ty and back. Both boys were glaring but it was Ty who first adverted his gaze.

"I have a place we can stay."


	2. Ballet

The door swung open and Ty stood to the side to let them all in. Kali sighed, really he hadn't meant to shout at him. He gave him a small smile which Ty happily returned, before stepping over the threshold of the apartment. He gazed around warily. It was fully furnished, and the hall in which he stood had pictures of their family. "It looks like we already moved in." Kali said uneasily.

Ty chuckled. "Yes, well this is where I've been running off to when I've been out all night."

Kali made an impatient clicking noise with his tongue before grinning and flipping his hair from his eyes. "And here we were thinking you were getting laid."

Phoenix howled with laughter, and Ty blushed a deep red, lowing his head and turning to lock the door.

"Welcome back Kali." Ty said smartly, the blush not fading from his face. Kali rolled his eyes. "The apartment only has two bed rooms, so we'll need to share." Ty glanced uneasily up at Kali. Kali snorted and walked over to Phoenix.

"I'm with him then!" Kali said gazing at one of the pictures over Phoenix's shoulder. It was a picture of a rather exhausted women, with long dark brown hair and deep green eyes holding two babies in her arms. And beside her on the hospital bed was a man with short light brown hair and Copper/Brown eyes beaming with pride down at her, also holding two babies in his arms.

"I miss them Kali." Phoenix said narrowing his eyes at the pictures. "It's only been a few hours, yet it feels like years." He sighed.

Kali rubbed his brow. No matter what he did he was going to get stuck baby sitting tonight. "I do too. I miss dad, and I miss mum." He let out a shaky breath. "But we're big boys now. We can take care of ourselves, and mother wouldn't want us to get upset over this." He looked back and noticed that Cerulean and Ty had run off. Scoffing, Kali grabbed Phoenix by the arm and dragged him away from the photo's.

They walked through an arch and into what must have been the living room. It had a small attached kitchen, and two sofa's facing a plasma screen tv. Kali smiled up at it and jumped at the sound of an opening door. He turned around to spot Cerulean and Ty walking out of the door on the far side of the kitchen.

"How did you afford all this?" Kali asked gazing around the room. "Was it mum that gave you the money?"

Ty snorted. "No Kali, see unlike you I like to work! I got myself a job!"

Kali wasn't hurt by the statement, it was true so why should it hurt him? "Where?" He asked.

"As a dancer." Ty said looking at his feet.

"I didn't ask, as what, I asked 'where?'"

Ty continued to look at his feet, he knew the eyes of all the other boys were burning on him and he didn't like it one bit. After a moment, he jumped up. "Hey! Lets go and get a Chippy!" All the boys in the room jumped with his sudden movement and Phoenix nodded.

"Not had one of those in ages!"

"Lets be true Scot's for once in our life!" Cerulean chuckled.

Ty smiled, happy to have the subject dropped. Kali however, growled and stood behind Ty. As the smaller boy turned to get his coat, he walked into Kali's rock hard chest and fell back. "I swear if your working as a poll dancer, or a stripper or -or - or as anything like that I'll-"

He was cut off by a howl of laughter from Cerulean and Phoenix. "T-T-Ty? P-p-p-p-oll dance?" Phoenix choked. "Kali, the boy won't even undress in front of us!" Phoenix wiped tears from his eyes. And Ty gave a soft chuckle, aware that his face was slightly red with the conversation they were having. Kali however was not so sure. He made the impatient clicking noise with his tongue again and watched Ty wince. Kali smirked. "Fine, if not as that then what?"

Ty sighed. He needed to come up with something that didn't involve lying. "I'm a dance teacher! I dance, others watch and copy if they wish! Can we drop it now?"

Kali snorted. He wasn't lying, but he sure as hell wasn't being truly honest. "Fine."

Kali watched Ty slip out the door and turned to the others clicking his tongue again.

"Kali drop it, he's not going to tell you!" Cerulean said flicking through the TV Channels. His blue shirt lay on the arm of the chair behind his head, and his hat lay discarded on the floor.

Kali shot Cerulean a glare. "Shouldn't you be meditating or something? And please don't take any more cloths off or Ty might think to hire you too!"

The boys chuckled lightly. Then phoenix let out a small sigh, brining back the depressing mood that they had hopped to be rid of by now.

Phoenix stood. "I'm going for a shower." He walked down into the hall and through another door that led to his and Kali's room. Kali watched him go before turning back to the Tv. Cerulean now had it on Blue Planet. Kali groaned and rolled his eyes. He walked over to take a look at the shelves of movies Ty had. He scanned through the all looking for a half decent one to watch in the other room. He stopped and went back to a baby pink DVD which caught his eye. He tilted his head to side to read the small fine print on the side of the DVD case. "Ballet for Beginners…" Kali pulled the DVD from the shelf as Cerulean got up from the couch. "What the fuck?" Kali said glancing down at the DVD. "Why the hell would Ty have this?"

Cerulean was trying very hard to stop from laughing while he spoke. "W-Well isn't it er." He coughed. "Obvious?" He let out a small snort of laugher which soon ended as soon as it had started,

"Ballet!" Kali shouted. "Fucking Ballet? What the fuck?"

"Kali you need to calm down and stop swearing! Come and sit, watch the nice calming ocean with me!"

"**I don't want no fucking ocean**!" Kali snapped. "I want to know where we went wrong with our baby brother!"

"What's happening?" Phoenix emerged from the room with a pair of boxers on, his light brown hair dripping down his face.

Kali snarled. "Ballet!"

Phoenix snorted and tilted his head to the side trying to keep a straight face. "I didn't know you like that Kali!"

Kali glared so hard at him, Phoenix winced and stalked into the room like a wounded gazelle.

"He wants to learn fucking ballet!"

"I don't see what the big deal is here Kali, it's still a form of dancing isn't it?"

"Ballet is for girls!" Kali snapped.

"Now, now Kali, we should encourage him! A lot of famous dancers, did Ballet." Cerulean said. At his words both Phoenix and Kali turned to stare at him. There was a short, tense silence.

"We need to beat some fucking man cells into him." Phoenix said after a moment.

Kali chuckled lightly and nodded. Soon there was the sound of a door being thrown open and closed at such speed. Kali blinked and walked towards the hall to spot Ty looking through the peep hole. Once he was satisfied he turned away from the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Kali asked.

"I- I, well I mean… nothing! I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being followed!" He brushed past Kali and into the kitchen, where he set the food bags. Kali followed him and noticed that Cerulean and Phoenix were making mock ballet moves in the background. He chuckled.

"Some ballet fans following you home?" He asked the younger boy.

Ty froze. "W-what?"

Kali smirked. "You heard me!"

Ty turned and spotted Phoenix and Cerulean and blushed a deep red. Kali held the DVD in front of his face, so when Ty turned back he spotted it. Ty let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh that! It was a present!"

"A present?" Kali laughed throwing the DVD case on the floor. "From Who? A girl friend."

Ty sprang and caught the case before it landed on the floor and shot Kali a look of pure disgust.

"No Kali." He sighed. "It was a present from Mother." Without another word he turned and walked into his bed room slamming the door shut behind him. Kali stood in the middle of the room feeling very foolish, and suddenly decided this was the one moment in his life that he actually felt he hated himself.

He sighed and turned to Cerulean and Phoenix who looked equally ashamed.

"It makes sense." Cerulean said. "Mother loved the ballet, and Ty was always the more… sensitive one out of us." He sighed. "I'll go and try and cheer him up."

"No this is my fault, I should go." Kali said.

"No offence Kali, but probably the last person he wants to see right now is you!" Phoenix said. He nodded to Cerulean and Cerulean swept pasted Kali and into the room after Ty.

Phoenix nodded to their room door and Kali sighed, slumping his shoulders he walked after Phoenix, turning the lights off as he went. The food lay forgotten on the kitchen table.


	3. First day of school

It's been a few days now… Cerulean and I have adjusted more to the death of our mother. Phoenix is still showing signs of depression, and I'm not sure about Ty considering I haven't seen him since the 'incident' the other night. If he is doing Ballet for mother, I really don't mind. It makes him brave in a way, because we were always threatening him about what we'd do to him if he ever started Ballet. But now it doesn't seem that big a deal! Our mothers dead and it seems like she really wanted him to learn it. He should. As one last respect for her. Anyway I got to go, we are starting a public school today as opposed to our privet school. I hope the other teenagers are nice enough to my brothers at least. I'm not bothered about me, right now I deserve all the shit I get.

"Write In You Soon

Kali."

Kali closed his diary and pushed it under his pillow. He turned over and stood up to examine himself in the mirror. The new school uniform sucked. He had to wear a black blazer, white shirt, black dress trousers and a maroon and gold tie. How much did this suck? Stupid catholic school. He sighed and shook his head, walking over to his room door he grabbed his bag and slung it over a shoulder. It was only for a few months before he left school anyway, but the government insisted he finished the courses he had taken, which were Higher Art, Higher Drama, Higher Music and Advanced Higher PE/Dance. His brothers had taken mostly the same except Ty and Cerulean dropped Music and Drama to do Biology and Chemistry. Typical. He sighed and stepped out of his room and noticed his brothers all waiting for him.

"Have you guys seen the lunches? We only get half an hour!" Complained Phoenix.

"Better than nothing." Said Ty.

"The whole time table is mucked up!" Complained Kali.

"It's only for a few months!" Said Ty.

"It Ends later than our privet school!" Said Phoenix.

"More learning time!" Said Ty.

"Less dance time!" Snapped Kali, annoyed at his youngest brothers happy mood.

"We took dance as part of our time table did we not?" Said Ty.

Cerulean smiled. "Okay, Ty I give! What's got you in such a good mood?"

Ty blushed. "It's a public school!"

"So…?" Kali asked clicking his tongue impatiently.

"So… what will there be here that we didn't have at our old Privet, all BOY'S school?" Ty said blushing deeper.

Every face in the room lit up instantly.

"I forgot about that!" Said Kali throwing a fist into the air. He rushed back to a mirror to fix his hair.

"Kali you look fine, stop fussing!" Ty laughed.

"I can't believe you remembered that before any of us!" Phoenix laughed clapping Ty on the back.

Ty blushed deeper and looked at his feet. "Yeah… well…"

"I know, god that embarrassing." Kali laughed, concentrating on his hair and trying to fix his tie.

"Would you like a corset as well Kali?" Cerulean asked.

Ty chuckled as Kali clicked his tongue and stepped back from the mirror.

"No give it to Ty, you know he likes things like that!" Kali said winking at Ty to show he was only joking. Ty's face went red once more.

"My god, he's like Rudolf! Except it's his whole face that turns red." Phoenix said smiling.

"Get stuffed." Ty said pushing past him.

"Rudolf with your face so bright, won't you guide us through the night!" Kali sung and all the boys lined up behind Ty and started to conga.

Ty sighed and shook his head. "Stop it, you look retarded!"

Kali burst out laughing. "More than I can say for you!" He said with a wink.

Ty opened the door and shoved them all out. "You'd better hurry up or we'll be late!"

All four boys chuckled as they made their way over to Kali's car.


	4. Welcome to the Jungle

"This is the atrium, it is where most of our students eat, but since you are all in 6th year you'll probably be more comfortable eating with your peires down at the vending area." Mr Cameron said as he led the boys towards the atrium stairs.

"No way, people actually eat here?" Kali said sarcastically, gazing around all the tables and chairs. "Who'd have guessed?"

Phoenix chuckled, and Cerulean smiled and shook his head. But Ty was falling over himself to keep up with Mr Cameron.

"Do you think his hair is naturally that colour?" Cerulean asked Kali.

Kali watched Mr Cameron and shook his head.

"Nah, I reckon it would have fallen out by now if it was!" Kali said.

"He must buy the dye from Superdrug.. Or maybe it's prescribed by the doctor!" Phoenix piped in.

"Maybe he's a natural ginger!" Kali snorted.

"Blond!"

"He acts it." All three boys chuckled.

"Well it's good to see I amuse you in some way." Mr Cameron said, glaring at them. Kali snorted at his comment and cleared his throat standing up straight.

"No sir, not you!"

Mr Cameron glared deeper aware he was being challenged. "Then do tell what is amusing you so?"

"Oh nothing sir, where do the dancers dance?" Kali tried to change the subject.

"Well sometimes they use the Drama room, or the atrium!" Mr Cameron said, pleased he had won the small argument.

"So that's what the polls are for? I thought this was a catholic school." Kali muttered to Cerulean and Phoenix.

"Well boys right now you all have your study column, so you may go to the library or the 6th year study room." Mr Cameron pointed to a double door on the balcony near the stairs.

"This is the library. Study hard!" He said before walking off.

"Oh don't worry! I will, studying girls anyway!" Kali lifting his eye brows up and down quickly, he chuckled and walked around the corner, and through the doors.

The library was smaller than he first thought. There was about eight or ten shelves littered with books that were all titled either 'Junior' or 'Senior' And in rows which ran down towards the door. There was loads of black seats facing a giant white board pinned down on the wall to the right of the boys. Kali led the way through the shelves and soon found class mates sitting around tables. There were four tables, three plain, but one with blue brackets for people working privately. The tables had blue seats and all around the edge of the walls there were computers. A lot of the people looked around at the new boys. Kali felt many eyes burning on him and lowered himself to one of the empty tables. His brother followed suit. The table opposite them held a large group of people. Kali sat with his side to them and listened to what they were saying while his brothers check the time and what they had next and asked Ty where to go.

"Who are they?" A large guy asked. He looked really strong and well built, someone you did not want to get on the wrong side of. Yet he had friendly face, Kali noticed.

"I have no idea Gordon, but they have senior ties. Maybe they're new fifth years?" A girl with long black hair replied. She turned to talk to someone on the computer behind her. Kali turned to get a clearer view and noticed many of the eyes from the pupils turn away from him. They had obviously been watching him. Kali took the time to get a closer look at the people at the table. The girl who had turned away had red tips at the bottom of her black hair, she had removed her blazer and wore long black flared trousers that covered most of her shoes. She wore black trainers, which was against the rules, but in a catholic school, Kali also guessed that tattoo showing through her white shirt was also against the rules. After a moment the boy names Gordon elbowed the girl in the ribs.

"Raven you have an admirer." He said jerking his head at Kali who quickly turned around , a blush forming on his face at having being caught staring at her. He wasn't used to people dressing the way she did.

Raven smiled to Gordon and made her way over to the table where the boys sat.

"What did you do wrong to get sent to this school?" She joked.

Kali gave an awkward chuckle and smiled. "My mother died." He said simply.

Her face fell. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"No it's fine, we've kinda gotten over it." He said with a small smile. He stood up and stretched out his hand. "My name's Kali, these are my brothers. Phoenix, Cerulean and…" He paused. "Where's Ty?"

Cerulean shrugged. "Maybe he went to try out those polls." Phoenix burst out laughing. Kali smiled. "Oh well, the forth brother, Ty, has run off somewhere."

"Your all brothers? What are you all twins or what?"

"Yes we are, poor mother!" Kali said with a chuckle.

"Gosh…" She scrunched up her face. "That must have been a night mare."

"We're not that bad." Said Phoenix, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

Raven giggled lightly. "No I bet not, good boys are you?" She asked tauntingly.

"Well if that's the way you like it?" Kali asked raising his eye brows.

"Maybe I like it a little more rough." She replied.

"We're talking about something else now aren't we?" Kali asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…" Raven smiled and nodded to her table. "Come talk, we have nothing else to do."

Kali smiled and motioned to his brothers, who got up and walked over to the other table.

Raven smiled. "This is Gordon." She said motioning to the boy Kali had seen earlier. Kali gave a polite nod and Gordon smiled back. "Zia." Raven said looking at a girl who was bent over a jotter drawing a picture. She had long blond hair, that faded into black with pink streaks. She didn't move at the mention of her name. "ZIA!" Raven snapped. The girl gave a startled jump and turned her deep blue eyes on her friend.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"People." Raven said as if that justified everything.

Zia blinked and turned to the guys standing beside her friend. She smirked. "People? What an unusual name!"

Raven growled. "I'm doing the introductions!" She snapped.

The girls eyes widened for a moment as if in shock. "No?" She said in an overly dramatic voice.

Raven gritted her teeth and a few people at the table smiled and chuckled. She turned to Kali still gritting her teeth. "It's a love/hate thing." She said before throwing Zia a glare. Zia placed her hands over her heart and smiled.

"I love you too."

Raven smiled and shook her head. "David." She said turning to a boy with a funny lip and jet black spiky hair. Kali noticed his eyes were yellow, probably caused by johndas. "Joanna." She said turning to face a girl with short blond curly hair. The girl giggled and waved lightly. Kali smiled back. "Ashley." A girl with blood red hair nodded her hair. She had a pierced lip and looked rather scary and shy at the same time. "And finally, Rowan."

A small girl with long, dark, dark brown curly hair turned her green eyes on them smiling. "Hello!" She said.

Raven smiled at her. "Rowan is in 5th year, but she's totally cool!"

Kali smiled at her. "There sure are a lot of people, at our old school, 'Charlie's Academy' I think there were about eight in every year-"

"Isn't that an all boys privet school?" Raven asked.

Rowan jamp up. "Oh gosh! You're the Rigel brothers!" She said with a small squeal.

Kali blushed and nodded. "Yes we are."

Rowan lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry about your mother, I loved her books, she was a wonderful author."

Cerulean smiled. "You read her books?" He asked.

Rowan turned to him and blushed, nodding. "I'm a huge fan."

Raven snorted and grinned.

Rowan blushed deeply. "Of Her!" She said quickly. "Of her books, not…" She shook her head and blushed.

"Big fan are we Rowan?" Raven said winking at her. Rowan shook her head and slipped back into her seat. Kali hit Raven.

"Don't be so nasty!" He said laughing.

Raven giggled. "What? It was funny?"

Cerulean was eyeing Rowan with a small smile. After a moment another girl came bounding up to the table. She looked mildly out of breath. She wore a shirt that fitted all her curves just right, and her long blond hair fell down her back. She smiled around at them all.

"Hey Epona!" Raven said hugging her tightly.

"Hello me' dear." Epona replied hugging Raven back.

"Where have you just come from?" Raven asked.

"Drama, just ran all the way up the hall." She chuckled and turned to the brothers. "Who are these strapping young gentlemen?" She asked.

Raven giggled. "This is Kali, but I'm not to sure of the other two."

Phoenix stepped up. "I'm Phoenix, and this is my brother Cerulean. Our younger brother, Tacota has run off somewhere."

Epona smiled lightly. "Very pleased to meet you." She said bowing her head lightly.

"As I am, you." He said taking her hand softly and raising it to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"Since when did you become a charmer?" Kali asked eyeing his brother with distaste.

Phoenix elbowed him hard in the stomach and Kali had to bend over to breathe.

"Please ignore my brother." Phoenix said smiling at Epona. She just giggled and shook her head. Then the bell sounded.

"Oh god! Are the Korean attacking or what?" Kali asked listening to the sound.

Raven burst into a fit of giggles. "No! That's the bell, for next class."

"Oh…" Kali said smiling.

Cerulean was bounding off after Rowan. Kali raised a brow at them.

"I have no idea where I am." Said Phoenix

"What class do you have?" asked Epona.

"Art, with Kali." He said.

Kali listened to them, then began to turn off because Raven was bending over to get her bag. His eyes followed her movements and he grinned to himself. Then he felt another elbow to his chest.

"Dear God!" Kali snapped. "W-What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snapped at Phoenix.

"Come on, Epona is going to show us the way to class!" Phoenix announced and walked off after the girl. Kali grumbled and looked up in time to see Raven walking through the door with Gordon. He sighed before snapping up his bag and running after Phoenix and Epona. She led them to a pair of red double doors and as Kali walked through, (after trying the locked door) he waited while Phoenix promised to see Epona at lunch. Kali rolled his eyes and pushed Phoenix through the door.

"God Kali I'm in love!" Phoenix said twirling. Kali gritted his teeth.

"You've known her for what? A few minutes?"

"Yeah, but she's gorgeous, smart and very kind!" Phoenix threw a look back out the door to see if he could catch a glimpse of her walking away.

"God listen to yourself! At least I'm not as love struck as you!" He snapped.

"Sure! Mr - I'll - Watch - Her - As - She - Bends - Over!"

Kali blushed, but kept a straight face. "I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about!"

"Oh please, any further in your face and you'd have ravished her! This must be us here!" Phoenix stopped in front of a room, covered in paintings and drawings. Both boys walked in. Kali wasn't going to discourage the previous statement, because he himself was not sure if it was true or not. He sighed and took a seat, gazing around to see another load of unfamiliar faces.

"I'm a bit worried about Ty. If this ballet is keeping him from school…" Kali said gazing out of one of the art windows.

"If your so worried about him, follow him, make sure he isn't getting into trouble."

Kali's face lit up. That was perfect! He's follow Ty and see where he really was disappearing to! Perfect! He could almost twirl around and kiss Phoenix for this idea! Almost! But not quite.

"You're a genius Phoenix!" Kai said smiling.

"Well…" Phoenix said with fake modesty. "I try!"

That's when their teacher came into the room. The class passed relatively simply, except the fact that their teacher belonged in an insane asylum, rather than a catholic school. Her name was Miss Pomphrey and she had short curly hair, and acted very strange. There were a few points during the lesson, Kali and Phoenix would share scared glances.


	5. The 'Invite'

Soon the bell sounded for break and everyone packed up rather quickly and left.

"Remember children, look with your soul, not with your eyes!" The teacher called after her.

"Is she mad? I'd walk into something!" Kali muttered to Phoenix, a few people around him heard him and joined in laughing.

Kali and Phoenix paused at the top of the stairs.

"So where are we going?" Phoenix asked uneasily.

"Looks like it's break!" Kali said watching all the other pupils swarm around them in a frenzy to get food. "It's like feeding time for the piranhas." He said as a small first year growled at him for standing in the way. Kali backed off and raised his hands in defence, lifting his eye brows.

"Lost?" Came a voice behind them. Both boys turned to spot Rowan and Zia standing near the library doors.

"Sorta!" Phoenix called grinning.

Zia rolled her eyes and motioned with her finger for the boys to follow them. Kali and Phoenix fought their way through the crowds towards the girls.

"Where are we going?" Kali asked, as the girls turned to lead the way through the crowds.

"Sixth year vending area." Zia said.

"I thought Rowan was fifth year." Phoenix said.

"Oh she is, but no one cares, all the gits in our year bring down their girlfriends who are in fifth year, so if we're going to have them down there, might as well get some decent ones." Zia said. Rowan gave a smile. It was rare for Zia to compliment anyone. Rowan turned to Kali.

"I have yet to meet your brother Ty. I haven't seen him around school." She said.

"Yeah, I have no idea where he's run off to." Kali said sighing.

Rowan smiled. "Never mind, what do you have next?"

Kali pulled his time table out from his shirt pocket and his face lit up.

"Dance." He said smiling.

Zia giggled. "I didn't think you danced, I'm in that class with Raven."

"Does Epona take it?" Phoenix asked eagerly.

"Nope, sorry lover boy." Zia said causing Phoenix to blush. He turned to Kali glaring.

"Don't look at me mate, I never said a thing!" Kali said.

"How does she know then?" Phoenix grumbled.

"OH Please, you were practically falling over yourself when you saw her!" Zia stated, flipping her long hair from her face.

Kali and Rowan both laughed and Phoenix shot Zia a glare. Zia gave a small innocent smile.

Soon the enclosed corridor they were walking down opened up into an area that had many tables and chairs, and two vending machines. Kali smiled and walked over to a table where he spotted most of the people he had seen in the library earlier and Cerulean. Cerulean lowered his brows and stood up.

"Kali, where the hell is Ty? I'm starting to get worried he wasn't in Chemistry!"

Kali tossed Phoenix a worried look.

"Maybe he signed out." Rowan said glancing up.

"Where do you do that, show me, we can check." Cerulean said hopping over the table.

"At the office, this way." She said turning back around, Cerulean following her. He shouted back over his shoulder.

"I'll see you in Dance guys!"

Kali gave a short wave. "I'm going to see Mr Cameron, Ty was talking to him today, maybe he knows where he's run off to!" Phoenix nodded and Kali turned and run off.

Kali was halfway up the corridor when he heard a voice.

"Not going alone are you?"

Kali looked around to see Raven bounding up to him. Kali smiled.

"Not anymore, but I can handle the head teacher trust me!"

"Ah, but do you know where to find him you spoon?"

Kali stopped and gave a small grin. "Actually no idea."

Raven chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well we can go to the office and ask."

Kali nodded. "So I hear your doing dance too!"

"Yeshers" She said walking out into the short courtyard and through another pair of doors. They walked back into the atrium and down another corridor towards an office window where Cerulean and Rowan were huddled over a blue sheet of paper.

"Any luck?" Kali asked, causing them both to jump.

"Nope." Rowan said shaking her head. "From what the records say, he should still be in the school." She gave a small sigh.

"Right. I'm going to talk with Mr Cameron." Kali said as he spotted the man with blinding white hair walking towards them. Kali let him walk past then ran down the hall to catch up with him.

"Sir, it's about Ty my brother, I'm sort of worried we haven't seen him all day and it says he hasn't signed out!"

"Your brother has his own reasons for not being at school at this moment. Reasons he confined to me, so I would know where he was going. And so people like you would not need to ask." Mr Cameron walked through another set of double doors into what looked like the maths corridor.

"Yes but sir, I have a right to know where my brother is running off to!" Kali said getting angry.

"All you need to know is that your brother is safe, he has permission to be out side school and he has offered to do extra work to make up for the loss of school time."

"I still have a right to know!" Kali snapped. Mr Cameron rounded on him.

"Do tell me then, why he has not told you what he is doing?" Mr Cameron asked raising his eye brows.

Kali was lost for words. Why hadn't Ty told him where he was running off to? It made no sense.

"Your silence says it all, now if you'll excuse me! I'm a very busy man Kali." With that Mr Cameron turned and walked back down the corridor. That's when the bell sounded once again and pupils made their way to their next class.

Kali made his way to Dance class, he knew it was held where drama was, it was one of the only places he knew about because when he needed a quick toilet break, the drama department held he closest toilets. Kali opened the door and was faced by a young blond teacher. He knew he was a little late, because it seemed all the class had gathered and were sitting on the floor.

"Today class we will be using the gym hall, I managed to convince the head master to let us use it." She beamed around at them all and a lot of the girls grinned to each other. Kali sat down beside Cerulean and Phoenix, again Ty was no where to be seen. Again.

The teacher turned to the brothers.

"So boys what do you ware when you dance?" She asked.

"Shirts and leather trousers." Kali said.

A lot of the girls smiled to themselves and begun to eye them up.

"I don't think leather pants are appropriate in this school." The teacher said with a blush just visible on her face.

"Well either are your tight, skimpy outfits but you don't see me complaining." Kali said grinning. "On the contrary I-"

"What he means to say miss, is we're fine just dancing in jeans." Phoenix cut in.

"You can dance in jeans?" Raven asked raising her eye brows in a taunting manner.

Kali noticed he was being challenged. "Hunny, I can dance in almost anything, or nothing! Which ever way you prefer it." He said swirling his head smartly to face her.

She blushed lightly and opened her mouth to respond when Zia leaned over and shut it again.

"Raven, please don't make matters any worse."

Raven threw Kali a glare, and he responded with a small wink and teasing grin.

The teacher sighed and shook her head.

"How tight are the trousers?" She asked.

Kali thought for a moment. "I'm not actually sure, it's not an area of myself I concentrate on when I'm dancing." He said with a smirk.

Cerulean hit his forehead hard. "That's right I forgot, you can't even see down there because your big head gets in your way!"

"My head isn't the only thing that's big!" Kali shot back.

Phoenix scowled. "Kali please!"

"OKAY!" The teacher shouted. "Kali please keep all unwanted information to yourself!"

"Who said it was unwanted?"

"The girls can come down to the gym hall with me."

"I'd prefer to go to."

"You boys can stay here, and wear what ever you like."

"Like nothing?"

"KALI!" The teacher shook her head and quickly motioned for the girls to follow her.

Some of the girls seemed reluctant to leave, all except Raven who was first to storm through the door. Zia giggled and followed behind her. The other girls gave Kali flirtatious smiles before following.

"Kali, what was that for?" Cerulean asked, eyeing his brother with slight distaste.

"Simple, to annoy Raven!" He said lying back looking smug.

"Oh right! I forgot, just so she can realise how madly in love with you she actually is!" Phoenix said raising his hand to his temple then dropping it and shrugging. "How could we forget?"

"Oh shut up!" Kali said scowling.

"Hey guys…" Came a small voice behind them. They turned to spot Ty standing in the door way.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kali snapped.

"I had something to take care of."

"Care to tell us what?" Cerulean asked.

"Not really." Ty said turning to look through the window and noticing he had something on his face, quickly wiped it off.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Ty asked turning to Kali.

"On your face! It was white!"

"Er…"

"Were you wearing make up?" Kali snapped.

"Er…"

"What the fuck you doing wearing make up?!" Kali said raising to his feet.

"It was cream, Jesus Kali you need to calm down!" Ty said backing up.

"So your 'job' requires you to wear make up?" Cerulean asked.

"Yes, so no stripper!" Ty said.

"Mime?" Phoenix said slightly amused. Everyone turned to stare at him for a few moments.

"Yes, well anyway." Ty said turning back to Kali. "Zia wanted me to give this to you, I just met her in the gym, I thought we were dancing there see, got to meet her and Raven before they sent me up here. Teacher ran off somewhere." He held up a bit of paper and Kali took it.

"What is it?"

"Paper. It's made from bark and usually people write on it-"

"Smart ass." Kali snapped. He opened the small paper to reveal a note.

"Dear Rigger Brothers"

"Rigger?" Kali said screwing his face up. "Pity Rowan wasn't there."

"Raven and I are hosting a sleep over / party. Though she might not want Kali there, I do, I think it will be fun! It's on Friday night, so please come! Or I'll chew your nose off and feed it to the ducks!

"Yours sincerely

xXx Zia XxX"

"Aww a sleep over, that sounds like fun!" Cerulean said.

"I-" Ty hesitated.

"Your going! You can leave your work for one night it won't hurt anyone!"

"Actually…" Ty said thinking. "I have Friday off anyway."

"Good, then what was the hesitation for?" Kali asked.

"I-I" He looked down at his feet. "I don't want to go, I don't know any of the girls that are going to be there."

"You'll know us! Come on it will be a great laugh, and if you really don't like it you can just say and we'll make up an excuse for you to leave!" Cerulean said. Kali nodded.

Ty smiled. "Okay, fine I'll go! Now are we going to dance?" He asked, all boys grinned and hopped up. Ty's make up was completely forgotten.


	6. Act Like It'

**WARNING LEMON**

Raven kissed down his chest, getting closer and closer. Kali moaned and grabbed the bed covers. This was pure torture. Once again she reached the area of his groin before kissing back up his chest.

"Nnnn… R-Raven… Please…" He hissed. "I c-can't…"

Raven did nothing but grinned into his chest and continued her torturous path.

"Ah!"

In one quick movement Raven pressed her lips against his and grabbed his throbbing erection. A wave of pleasure shot through his body. She pressed herself up against him and began to stroke his painfully hard member. Kali moaned into the kiss, the area of his body that needed the attention, now was wanting more. He broke from the kiss, his breath coming out in deep hard rasps.

"R-Raven…"

Before he could speak again, she had covered her mouth over his pulsing erection. Kali bucked his hips and cried out. Wriggling in ecstasy under her. Raven now had power, total power over him, he hissed. Never had he been dominated by a female before, felt so helpless yet at the same time, so alive.

However nothing, prepared him for what happened next. When he opened his eyes he saw her bringing herself down on him, impaling herself on him.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead he woke up.

**SAFE **

Kali sat bolt upright in bed.

"Dude, are you alright?" Phoenix asked. The lights were out, but Kali could tell Phoenix was on his bed. He gave a small moan.

"Yeah, just f-fine."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were having a bad dream!"

Kali blushed. "Believe me, I was having anything BUT a bad dream."

"Oh…" Phoenix said, not having caught on. "OH!" He caught on.

"Yeah." Kali moaned and let his head fall back into the pillows. He rolled over, and checked the clock on the side of the bed. "3:09 am."

"We should get back to sleep." Kali rolled over. "We have school-"

"It was about Raven wasn't it?"

Kali stopped dead. "H-How?"

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Phoenix said jumping up from the bed.

Kali blushed deeper. "N-No! I just…I don't know…"

"Admit it!" Phoenix said poking his leg. "You like her!"

"I don't know, it's complicated." Kali shrugged. "You should get back to bed."

Phoenix gave a pout that kali could see with the moonlight flooding in through his window. "Your not going to tell me? I tell you everything."

"Phoenix!" Kali said, rubbing his head. "When I work it out I promise you'll be the first to know!"

Phoenix paused and watched Kali. "Your really confused about this aren't you, but how can you have a dream about her, and not know if you like her, and a wet dre-"

"PHOENIX!" Kali snapped. "Can we talk about this later?" he blushed and shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about it tonight!"

Phoenix sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Kali nodded and listened to Phoenix walk over to his bed and lie back down. Kali lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes. He had no intention of going back to sleep. As his eye shut, an image of Raven flashed over his mind. He opened them again. "Do I like her?" He asked. "And what would happen if she ever found out?"

Kali opened the door and walked out into the kitchen. Ty slid a bowl of cornflakes over to him, which Kali gratefully ate.

"Have a good night?" Ty asked.

Phoenix snorted into his bowl and tried to contain his laughter.

"Lay off!" Kali shot at him.

Ty blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing exciting, just a fantastically annoying dream that male boys have growing up." Kali said poking at his corn flakes.

"Oh right… who was it about?" Ty asked.

Kali looked up amazed that his younger brother did not make fun of him. Whereas if they tables had been turned…

"It was about…" He hesitated and looked at Phoenix who nodded. "Raven."

Cerulean just about choked on his spoon and Phoenix had to whack him hard on the back to get him to stop coughing. Ty frowned.

"I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't, I mean… I don't know…" He sighed and took a few bits of breakfast before standing up.

"We'd best go or we'll be late."

All the boys made a move, and Cerulean stayed behind to put all the bowls at the sink and empty them.

"Ty, please try and make out dance today, we have it last two and we're going to stay behind to try and practise."

Ty hesitated. "I'm not sure I'll be able to make it!"

"You cant have your job cut into our dance time, it's the only thing we do together, that keeps us together!" Kali said.

Ty sighed. He rubbed his arm and gazed at the floor nodding.

"Why does school go in so slow, and weekends so fast? They say it's because your having fun, but that can't be right. Whether your waiting for a dentist appointment or about to get in trouble with your parents, or even just trying to get to sleep, time still goes slow. And since when was any one of those fun? Sleeping maybe… Depends on the dream.

"I'm watching the clock, maybe that's the problem, I just want the bell for lunch to go! My teacher keeps looking over here, I think they know I'm not doing any actual work, so I'd best put you away.

"Write in you soon.

Kali."

Kali stuffed his diary into his bag as the bell went. "Finally. My gosh, RE sucks."

"I believe in god." Cerulean said.

Kali rolled his eyes. "Since when? I've never seen you with a bible!"

"Oh I don't believe in all that rubbish! I believe God is pure energy, dynamic energy, that is surrounding us right now and that it helped to create the big bang."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Cer."

"Well I think what Cer says, sounds very believable!" Ty said gazing at Cerulean with a new admiration. Kali felt a pang of jealousy.

"Thank you Ty!" Cerulean said clamping him on the back. "I'll see you both at dance, I need to go and find Rowan." He dashed off.

Ty guiltily looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Kali asked.

"N-Nothing, look, I'll catch you later I need to find Zia." He backed away and ran down the hall. Kali watched him go. It then hit Kali hard, Ty wasn't going to be at the dance class. He clenched his fists. If his job was so important that it made him miss the one last connection they all shared, he should quit! Kali sighed. "Maybe I should get a job, one that doesn't interfere with school and Ty can quit his. He shoved his hands in his pocket and turned walking down the corridor.

Lunch went past with no sign of Ty anywhere. Zia however turned up at the end. Kali caught up with her. "Where's Ty?"

"He had to go somewhere."

"So he's missing dance, did he give a message?"

"Yeah, he said he's really sorry!" Zia picked up her bag and walked over to the vending machine as everyone made their way to class. She grabbed a bottle of flavoured water and took her change.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Sorry Kali, he wont tell anyone what he's doing." Zia said shrugging.

"But it's a job with abnormal hours! He's here sometimes then away different times, on the same days!" Kali snapped. Zia raised her hands.

"Whoa, don't ask me, he was only talking to me for about ten minutes before he left."

"Why you?" Kali snarled.

Zia frowned. "Kali, I really don't like your attitude, your just like every other guy, you think the world revolves around you! Ty is working his ass off, so you and your brothers can stay together in that house! You should be thanking him!" She snapped. "You're the oldest of your brothers Kali! It's time to start acting like it!" With that she pushed past him and down the hall in the direction of the gym hall. Kali blinked and watched at her figure disappearing. "'You're the oldest of your brothers Kali! It's time to start acting like it!'" Her words stung, but everything she said was right. Kali thought that with Ty missing dancing he was breaking the last remaining bond they had left, when in fact, he was the only one keeping them together.

Kali's ego had now shrunk to the size of his thumb nail, and he didn't like it one bit. Everyone wasn't right. Kali sighed and snatched up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder he darted through a side door up towards the drama department.


	7. Ty Scores!

Classes had switched, because their was a male basket ball team on in the gym the same time as dancing, the boys now had to dance in the gym and the girls in the drama area. A lot of the basket ball players were laughing at them. Kali snorted.

"Stupid third years." He snapped. They soon, however shut up once the boys started dancing.

"This should get them to shut up." Kali said with a smirk. He back rolled and brought himself up onto his arms. He walked down the hall for a few minutes on his hands, then keeping his legs straight in the air, he brought one hand away from the ground balancing on one hand. He placed it behind his back and slowly began to do push ups with his one arm. Soon enough the basket ball team all shrunk away, tossing him reproachful looks. Phoenix and Cerulean soon joined him, although it took Phoenix a few tries to get fully balanced. Luckily there were mats around them.

Just as Kali thought. Ty didn't show up. Phoenix was finding it hard to concentrate, which made Kali give him twenty more of those hand stand/ push ups.

"I-I'm j-j-just w-w-w-worried is a-all." Phoenix puffed, having just completed his nineteenth push up.

Soon the basket ball teem began to leave and five minutes or so later the bell sounded for the end of the day. "What do we do? Go home or wait here."

"Lets wait here for a few minutes, Ty may want to stay behind by himself either way we need to know what he's doing." Kali said.

"Can't we text him?" Cerulean asked.

"I've phoned him before at his 'work' but he either doesn't answer, or his mobile is off." Kali said sighing.

"What kind of job requires you not to answer your phone, requires possibly dancing or even ballet, and has unusual hours." Kali said.

"And requires him to wear make up!" Phoenix said.

"He said it was cream." Kali shrugged.

Ceruleans face lit up in an instant. "Of course what was I thinking!" He jumped up. "I know what it is! At least I think I do, see you guys later I'm off."

"Whoa! What is it?" Kali asked.

"Well if it is what I think it is, I can understand why he isn't telling us…" Cerulean said pausing for a moment.

"Just tell us god damn it!" Kali snapped.

"I may be wrong, I'll see you guys later, I have some research to take care of." Cerulean bounded out the hall leaving a stunned Phoenix and a furious Kali behind.

"God what is it with people and secrets!" Kali snapped hitting his hand hard against the wall and wincing. Just then the doors opened and Ty walked in.

"Listen Kali I'm really sorry, I tried to get here as soon as I could!" Ty said.

"Well Cerulean thinks he knows were your working about!" Kali snapped.

"H-He does?" Ty gulped.

"Yeah he recons he does…" kali sighed. "Why won't you tell us?"

"I will, when I'm ready, I'll even show you!" He said smiling.

Kali blinked. " 'Show us?' "

Ty smiled and nodded.

"Listen Ty, I can take a job, one that doesn't interfere with school, I just don't want you to ruin your education!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I make up for it with homework and such. Another reason I didn't want to go to the sleep over!"

"I can get a job, we can all get small part time jobs!" Kali said.

"I like my job, I enjoy it!"

"More than dancing." Phoenix said raising his eye brows.

"Well I dance at my job, so technically no." He smiled. "Anyway here are the house keys you can go home, I'm going to stay behind, do a bit of dancing then go and see my teachers for any work I may have missed." Ty said sighing.

Kali and Phoenix nodded, grabbing their things they walked out the gym hall and down the corridor towards the male changing rooms. Not a word was spoken and just as they were about to enter the male rooms. Zia, who was walking down the corridor towards them, shouted:

"Did you get Ty?" She asked.

"Yeah he's staying behind, he's in the gym hall." Kali replied. Zia nodded and made her way towards the hall. Phoenix watched her go then raised his eye brows at Kali who just shrugged. And without anymore words or signals entered the showers.

"Gosh it's eight and Ty still isn't home." Phoenix said gazing at the clock.

"No sign of Cerulean either." Kali said with a sigh.

Just then the door opened and Cerulean walked in. A big grin on his face.

"I assume you've found out what our brother is up to?" Kali asked smiling.

"I sure have, and I'm so proud of him!" Cerulean placed his coat over the seat and sat down.

"So it's nothing like stripping?" Kali said with a sigh.

"I never said that, all I can say is he's braver than I first thought."

Kali let out a small howl of frustration. "Can someone just tell me?" He snapped.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon!" Cerulean said smiling.

Just as Kali was about to throw a temper tantrum the door flew open and Ty bolted in slamming it shut he bolted for his room.

"What the hell was that about?" Kali asked raising an eye brow at the door.

Cerulean walked over to it and tapped lightly on it. "Ty, are you okay?"

There was a short silence. "Yeah just fine…"

"What the hell happened?" Kali asked pressing his ear to the door.

"I had a run in with Zia." Came the muffled reply.

Kali pressed his ear harder against the door. "What did she do?"

"Nothing much… she walked in on me dancing."

"Please tell me you weren't wearing your leather pants!" Kali said.

"Yeah I was, and that was the only thing I was wearing, I mean apart from under wear."

Kali winced. "Oh god that must have been embarrassing."

"It was, but she told me…" He hesitated.

"Told you what?" Kali asked. All three boys now had their ears pressed against the door. The door was thrown open and all three of them were thrown into the room at Ty's feet. Ty chuckled lightly.

"She told me, she liked what she seen." He said, a small blush forming on his face.

"SCORE! Ty!" Kali hopped up and punched his brothers arm. "So what happened then?"

"Nothing…" He blushed deeply.

"My ass nothing!" Kali laughed. "If nothing then why the hell are you blushing?"

Cerulean and Phoenix had peeled themselves from the floor and now sat on Ty's bed.

"Well… she backed me into the corner and…"

"And?"

Ty shook his head, the red on his face never leaving.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Ty asked gazing at his feet.

"No." Kali answered honestly.

Ty sighed. "Well she kinda felt me up and…" He shrugged. "Kissed me, it was no big deal-"

"GOD TY! Congrats!" Kali sprung up and down. "She's a keeper for sure!"

Ty blushed, if possible, even more.

"So your going to ask her out right?" Cerulean asked.

"I dunno…" He shrugged.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Kali asked.

"Well I'm not sure if she actually likes me, she doesn't really know me!"

"Ty stop being an old school boy! This is Two thousand and seven mate! Get in there!"

"Isn't that exactly what she said to you?" Ty asked the blush fading. "That your like most males? Excuse me for being different, did it ever cross your mind maybe that's why she likes me?"

Kali sighed. "Your right, you scored this chick your way, you should keep doing it your way." He smiled. "Sorry."

Ty grinned. "It's alright. I think I'll wait to get to know her first." He shrugged. "You never know, she might not like me!"

"Dude, she'd be crazy not to like you, your one hell of a find." Kali said smiling at him. Ty beamed up at him and Phoenix and Cerulean gazed at Kali as if seeing him for the first time. Since when did he ever compliment Ty?

Zia's words still rung in his head. She was right, he was the oldest and he needed to start acting like it! Since mother was no longer around to raise Ty's self esteem, Kali had to try.

"I forgot about the sleep over tomorrow. Does anyone else know who's going?" Cerulean asked.

"Raven, ZIIIIAAAA." Kali said wriggling his brows at Ty before finishing the others quickly. "Rowan and Epona." He smiled. "It was meant to be an all girls thing, but Zia…" He paused and looked back at Ty. "Wanted it to be a bit more fun!"

Ty blushed and sighed. "Kali you'd best apologise to Raven before this! She doesn't like you right now. Zia told me she's always complaining about you!"

"Ach." He shrugged his shoulders. "it's a 'love/ hate thing'"

Phoenix and Cerulean smiled and shook their head. "Tomorrow night should be VERY interesting…" Cerulean said with a small grin.

"We're just getting ready to head over to Raven's. I took Ty's advice and said sorry to her today, but she, like me, was more interested in the fact that Zia and Ty were VERY close at school today! Any chance Zia got she'd slip her hand in his and walk down the corridor with him. Or she'd sit on his lap when he was least expecting it. We'd all just grin and watch him blush and mutter to himself.

"Something tells me that for two people so different, they could be together for a while, I'm not sure about Zia, but Ty is very loyal! He must be, look at the number of times he's stood by my side, and all I've ever given him, is shit. Anyway, we're off to have some fun, and drag Ty by the ears. I'll write in you soon.

Kali."

Kali walked out of his room and his coat was thrown in his face.

"Erm, thanks, I guess…" Kali said putting it on.

"No problem, now hurry up or we'll be late!" Cerulean said.

"Isn't that in fashion right now?" Kali said.

"Being late?" Cerulean said raising a brow.

"Yeah it's some sort of stupid girl rule!" Phoenix said smiling.

"Right!" Cerulean said pushing them all out the door.

"Wait!" Ty shouted.

"What is it now?" Cerulean asked.

"I need to lock the fucking door you idiot."


	8. Zia's evil game!

It wasn't far to Ravens house. Zia had given Ty a list of directions (and probably something else) but Kali kept his mouth shut. The directions were short and took them straight to a post street called Rosebay Glade.

"Number 13, unlucky for some!" Kali said pulling up in front of the house.

"Not unlucky for them anyway, look at the size of the place!" Ty said looking up at it.

"Our old house was bigger!" Kali stated.

"Yes but this is still a fair size!" Ty said smiling. Zia poked her head out a window.

"Fashionably late?" She called to them.

"Yup!" Kali said getting out from the car. Zia's face lit up when she spotted Ty and she waved to him. Ty blushed and smiled back.

"'Lo Zia." He said

"Hurry up and get in here!" Raven said standing with the door open motioning for the boys to come in.

The four boys walked into the house and took of their shoes and jackets.

"We're up in the family room. The door on the stair landing." Raven said nodding to the stair case. Kali led the way up and into a larger room, it had small steps to the left of the door that twisted onto the landing of the room. Epona sat with a cover wrapped around her. Her long blond hair was tied up and out of her face, she smiled up at them.

"What a pleasant surprise!" She said smiling. Phoenix grinned, and sat down beside her.

Rowan looked up at them for the briefest moment before her head disappeared behind a book. She wore black rimed glasses and her hair had been cut shorter, just above her shoulder. Her face held a smart, intellectual beauty. And a blush, which was commonly found across shy peoples cheeks.

Kali and Cerulean sat down beside her and Ty was made to sit beside Zia.

The door opened and a mountain of covers seemed to be walked slowly up the stairs. Gathering that Raven was somewhere under them all, Kali went to help her with them.

"Need a hand?" He asked taking half of the bundle. Raven smiled thankfully at him. "Where do you want them?"

"Just dump them on the floor people can take them." She replied.

He nodded and left them fall to the floor with a small bump.

"Okay, Zia what horrible torture do you have for us tonight? I can imagine you invited them for a reason?" Raven asked raising an eye brow at her and sitting next to Kali crossed legged.

"Yes well there is a new type of game out, called "Two truths or two dare?" Zia said.

"Never heard of it." Rowan said looking up from her book, she shut it and placed it gently on the floor.

"Of course you haven't!" Zia said as if it was completely obvious. "I just made it up."

A few people smiled and shook their heads.

"What is this fantastic game of yours about?" Rowan asked.

"We get into pairs, one boy and one girl and carry out dares I made on a flash card. They can either be dares for the two people or truths for them both." She smiled taking a small pile of laminated paper from the floor she placed them in the centre of the circle face down. "Who we're sitting beside is fine, so Phoenix is with Epona, Rowan with Cerulean, Raven with Kali and Ty with Me."

'Obviously' Kali thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"Who's going first?" Zia asked.

Rowan smiled. "I will! That way I don't need to do a dare." She smiled and took the first card and her and Cerulean read it then looked around the group.

"Do we get to chose who it's directed to?" She asked.

"Yes you do, so be nice." Zia said with a small grin.

Rowan smirked. "Naturally!" Rowan whispered something in Ceruleans ear he smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Zia and Ty you have to act like two people in this room and we've to guess who they are! But you can't be yourself!" Cerulean said.

Zia smiled and hopped up, putting a hand to her head dramatically. "It's a love/ hate thing!"

There was a small roar of laughter.

"I'm not sure if that's Raven or Kali!" Cerulean said.

Zia smiled. "It was Raven." She gazed at her friend and Raven was fighting hard to keep the grin from her face. "Ty's turn."

Ty thought for a moment, then stood up and walked over, picking up Rowans book carefully. He gazed at it for a moment, then looked strangely confused.

"What the hell is this?" He asked gazing at the book.

Phoenix roared with laughter. "Kali!"

Ty smiled and nodded.

"Oh come off it, that was one time!" Kali snapped. "ONE TIME!"

"Sorry Kali, we know you were wasted, but it was just so funny." Ty sat back down.

Kali turned glaring at him. "You'd better hope I don't get a dare like that!" He had an evil glint in his eye. Ty gulped.

Zia reached over and picked up a card. She read it and smiled.

"Epona and Phoenix, would you rather, get lemon juice in a paper cut or get stung by a wasp?" She asked.

"Stung!" Phoenix said wincing. "I had a paper cut once, horrible."

Epona giggled. "Lemon juice, because you can simply wash it out."

Phoenix threw her a playful glare. "Smarty pants." He huffed.

"Not smart, common sense sweet heart." She smiled.

"If 'common sense' is so common, why do few people have it?" Phoenix said.

"No Phoenix, that's just you!" Kali said grinning.

"Your one to talk!" Raven said to him.

"So are you Raven! You ran into a lamp post!" Zia said. The room went silent.

"That lamp post came out of no where!" Raven said in her defence. Everyone grinned and shook their heads.

"Okay so it's our turn?" Epona asked. Zia nodded. Epona reached over and drew one of the cards, she and Phoenix read it. They talked for a moment.

"Okay, Rowan and Cerulean, you have to mention a secret." Phoenix said looking up.

Rowan blushed. "I don't know…"

"What about the fact that you did 'it' in a bin?" Raven said.

Rowans face went scarlet, and Cerulean turned to her raising an eye brow. "It's just a joke that's going around school that people seem to think is super funny!" She said.

Cerulean chuckled. "Fine… I'll go first." He thought for a moment. "When I was young I had a stuffed rabbit called 'Mr Hop' that I'd never let away from my side."

"That's not much of a secret!" Zia said.

"Yeah, the fact is, he's still sitting under my pillow." Once everyone recovered from laughing, Rowan looked up.

"The window cleaner, decided to clear my windows while I was getting changed." She said blushing. Jaws dropped.

"Don't you shut your blinds?" Cerulean asked.

"I would but I keep forgetting, my window faces the back of our house there's no one to see me get changed except a few birds and of course the window cleaner!"

Zia giggled. "That's unfortunate."

Rowan smiled weakly and buried her face in her hands.

Cerulean made a move to comfort her, but decided against it.

Zia laughed. "Okay it's your turn now anyway!" Cerulean reached over and pulled out a card. He brought it back and laughed at what it said before handing it over to Rowan. She smiled. "Who do we give this to?" She asked. "I don't want to pin this on anyone!"

Cerulean smiled. "I do! I want to see if it's true!"

"Is what's true?" Ty asked.

"Zia you've to give Ty a love bite." Rowan said. Ty opened his mouth to protest but before he could Zia was on his lap and latched to his neck. His eyes drifted shut and moaned lightly. Her hand begun to travel up his top.

"Okay, sheesh it's just a love bite! We don't want to see anything else!" Kali said with a chuckle.

"It looks like he's enjoying himself!" Phoenix said loud enough, a few people chuckled. And Ty (refusing to open his eyes) blushed furiously and buried his head in Zia's neck. Zia smiled and pulled away. She climbed off him and Ty rubbed the mark on his neck when Rowan spotted something.

"Ty move your hand." She said. He glanced at her oddly but did as he was told. There was a gasp.

"That's soo cool!" Rowan said smiling at the bite.

"What?" Ty asked.

"How on earth did you do that?" Raven asked.

"What?" Ty asked again.

"I'd love it if you could teach me that too!" Epona chipped in.

"WHAT?" Ty shouted.

"It's easy I'll teach you it all later." She said with a wink.

"WOULD SOMEONE CARE TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS ON MY NECK?!" Ty shouted above all the noise. The room went silent.

"A love bite." Epona commented. Ty shot her a glare.

Kali chuckled. "It's in the shape of a love heart dude, you know girls are just easily amused!"

"It is?" Ty blinked, he gazed around at all the eyes on his neck and blushed covering it with his hand.

"Aww you don't like it?" Zia asked pouting.

"It's not that, I just don't like people staring at me!" He said.

Everyone looked away from him. "It's our turn." He said nodding at the bundle of cards on the floor.

Zia grabbed a card and read it. She smiled and showed it to Ty. They talked for a few moments. Ty's face lit up and he smiled, whispering into Zia's ear.

"Raven kiss Kali." Zia said.

Raven glared at her. "I'm not touching that!"

"Well I ain't using a fucking chicken!" Kali snapped.

"Stuff you, I'd rather die!" Raven snapped.

"That can be arranged!" He snapped back.

They sat for a moment glaring at each other.

"Geez it's just a kiss, it's not like they're asking you to marry me!" He snapped.

Raven smirked. "You make it sound like you really want to kiss me!"

"N-No!" He blushed. "I just don't want to waste a chicken on something this stupid!"

Raven scoffed. "Yeah right!"

"I'm sorry, your right, your so irresistible! I just want to-"

"Kali PLEASE!" Ty snapped.

"- shove you in a suitcase with a detonated bomb-"

"Kali be nice!" Cerulean said, his eyes flashing.

"- leave you with Michael Jackson-"

"Kali!" Zia snapped.

"- because you look more like a little boy-" This time Kali was cut off, Raven had sprung on him and pressed her lips against his. He blinked for a moment, before his eyes drifted shut. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying it, but he was. He really was! He was half pinned beneath her, or she was half on him, whichever way you wanted to look at it. Before he knew what he was doing, he slipped a hand behind her neck and pulled her onto him, deepening the kiss. There was a few wolf whistles around the room, which were ignored. He knew that Raven was enjoying it too because she had not pulled away, and because she was now melting in his arms. He grinned into the kiss.

"You two can break it up now." Came Ty's voice.

Both teens reluctant to pull away, did so due to lack of oxygen. Raven and Kali gazed at each other slightly dazed, then noticed all other eyes were on them. They blushed and found another area of the room to turn their attention to. For Kali it was the window.

"Someone care to explain what we just witnessed?" Zia asked mockingly.

"A Kiss." Raven said glaring at her.

"Yeah, that's what we asked for, what we got was a ten minute snogging session!" Zia said laughing.

Kali blushed deeply. And snarled when Phoenix asked if he enjoyed himself.

"Maybe that's enough for tonight!" Epona said and Rowan nodded. They didn't need any more fireworks.

Zia nodded. "Yeah let's sort out sleeping arrangements, since this is a girls sleep over, we are all taking over this room, you guys will have to sleep somewhere else."

Raven nodded, a slightly tinge of red still plastered on her cheeks, which Kali had to admit that she suited!

"You guys can split yourselves up into the four rooms upstairs. Two have un-suits."

Ty jamp up. "I'm nicking an Un-suit, I need a shower!" He said smiling. Zia eyed him hungrily, before an evil grin spread over her features, Ty didn't notice but Kali did. He chuckled and shook his head. Phoenix also rose.

"I'm taking the other, I'm gonna go for a shower to." Both boys walked out the room. Kali nodded to Cerulean to leave, he pouted and kissed Rowans forehead, making her flush. He stood up and followed Kali out the room, gently shutting the door behind them.

"So what was that about? Cerulean asked.

Kali sighed. "Honestly? No idea…" Cerulean nodded and both boys split into two separate bedrooms that were the only two left.


End file.
